


Outsides

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Outsides

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

Brandy Hall is full, so full it seems like the hill might burst and spill hobbits into the Brandywine at any moment. Merry tries to find a cool corner, somewhere, _anywhere_ unoccupied, but Lithe is approaching and if all the Shire isn't contained in the tunnels and rooms of the Hall, he'll eat his hat. It's hot, and he can't breathe, and there is nowhere he can just sit and _think_.

He takes himself and a change of clothes to the river, and dives into the clear water. The surface is warmed by the sun, but underneath it is cool and it slips over his skin. He breaks the surface again, glistening wet and feeling, for the first time in a good week, like his skin isn't trying to itch off his body. He floats on his back, drinking in the sounds from up and down the bank, the shouts and the carts, and thinks that this Lithe is going to be the biggest feast Brandy Hall has ever played host to.

He doesn't know how much time passes as he swims, but the sun sinks lower, hugging the tops of the Old Forest trees before Merry makes his way to the bank and his clothes again. For a long while, he just stretches out on the grass; there is a curious bend in the riverbank, flanked by the twisting trunks of trees, covered by bushes at the head of the slope, and he is secluded here. The sounds seem farther away, and he closes his eyes and just, dreams a little.

He dreams of Pippin.

Except that he isn't dreaming, or if he is then his hand is awake, because when he opens his eyes again he has one hand curled around and slowly pulling, pulling, and oh, it feels _good_. He thinks of Pippin, of the last time he was in Tuckborough, of Pippin's bed and Pippin's hands and Pippin's mouth and oh, _oh_ – Merry stops himself from crying out, breathing hard and shallow, and thinks of Pippin's teeth tugging at his ear, and then he is coming and arching and his eyes are open.

He is still alone. The tip of his tongue snakes out to lick at the corner of his mouth, and he washes his hand and cleans his belly at the river's edge. Drying off, he gets dressed – and just lies on the bank until a voice calls out that dinner is ready and any hobbits still outside will not be likely to get their share.

Merry gets up, at that, and goes home.


End file.
